


Never the Right Guy

by tryslora



Series: First Kiss Meme [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has the worst luck with blokes. Theodore Nott is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never the Right Guy

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and world of Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling; no infringement is intended and I'm making no money off of this.
> 
> This story was written as a part of the First Kiss meme that was passed around Insanejournal. Characters come from various RPGs and AUs.

They were having dinner this time, and he was skittish again. Emma thought it was sort of cute, really, just how skittish Theodore was. She wondered if it were something that had been done to him in the past, and wasn't quite sure how to ask him about it. After all, _were your parents complete arses or are you just the nervous sort?_ was a blunt question, even for Emma, who said almost everything that came to mind.

Still, she had decided to try to ply him with a bit of alcohol, which she thought might have a small chance at least, until he regarded the pint with a suspicious air, as if it might contain poison. Emma sighed, nudging him under the table with her toe. "S'alright, you know. They build a brill Guinness here. You ought to drink it, else I'll be drinking both, and I'm too wee to do that."

So maybe that was a bit of a lie, since Em had made it through nights where she'd put away four or five of those and still stood upright, but Theodore didn't know that, right? She looked like a wee bit of a thing, after all. She nudged her glass across the table and took his without comment, starting to drink. As she nattered on about the food and why Theodore ought to get the menu for takeaway and order by owl, she watched him sip at the pint.

He relaxed a little, she thought. When dinner was over and she offered him her hand as they stood, he took it, even if it was just for a moment. The thought made her bold, and she leaned up on her toes, pressing her lips to his.

"Thanks for a brill evening," she told him with a bright grin. "I'll find another place for next time."

She left him standing there, watching her. Emma had no idea at the time who he truly was, although when the packet arrived the next morning, from the investigator she'd hired, she groaned. Of course. She'd forgotten her cardinal rule: never ever kiss a pureblood until you're sure his father wasn't a philandering arse. Bugger.

At least, she thought, he hadn't entirely kissed her back.


End file.
